Blood Arrow
by Red-Butterfly4Cat
Summary: Two girls. An ancient war between vampires and Gods. A prophecy of a child of the most powerful pair of vampires, and a child of a God and a legacy. Will the girls do what they were born to do? Or is there a chance for peace? OCxOC/GirlxGirl ON HIATUS
1. Character bios

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Ok, so I had a major brain meltdown, so Warmth of the Sun's still on hiatus till I get some more awesome ideas (hopefully soon), but in the meantime, my friend, VampGirlZoe (not on here) and I have decided to co-write this little crossover of sorts.

Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing except our characters and the storyline.

* * *

Character bios:

My character.

Name: Marisol Harper

Age: 18

Race: Demigod ('half-blood')

Parents: Fae Harper (mortal) and Apollo (God)

Hair colour and style: Sunkissed blonde, midback, naturally curly but straightened.

Eye colour: Bright blue.

Skin tone: Tanned.

Personality: She is flirty, feisty, cheeky, slightly mischievous, caring, helpful and loving.

ADHD: Like most demigods, she has superhuman reflexes.

Dyslexia: Her brain is hard-wired for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages.

Demigod Abilities:

• Archery: As Apollo's daughter, she is a naturally talented archer, her skills only rivaled by her aunt, Artemis' maiden Hunters.

• Music: Since Apollo is god of music, Mari is a natural musician.

• Vitakinesis: As a daughter of Apollo, she can heal people by singing to her father Ancient Greek.

• Photokinesis: She inherited the rare ability of completely controlling all aspects of light.

Weapons: A bow and arrows, a crossbow,

Other: She can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off.

She is skilled in physical contests and games.

Zoe's character.

Name: Drusilla ShadowClaw.

Age: 200 (looks 20)

Race: Vampire ('pure-blood').

Parents: Victoria (mother) and Sebastian Constantin (father).

Hair colour and style: Shoulder length, thin plait in front of her right ear, all black with a red streak on the left, in front of her ear.

Eye colour: Normally moonlight grey, but as a vampire, blood red with black flecks.

Skin tone: Pale white.

Personality: She is dark, quiet, mysterious, slightly mischievous, understanding, strong fighter.

Vampire Abilities:

• Speed

• Strength

• Healing/regeneration

• Enhanced senses

• A rare shadow power.

Weapons: Custom made side blades she straps to her thighs, silver and red in a vampiric style.

Other: She plays violin when alone or trying to get an emotion out.

She is highly skilled in physical contests in hand to hand combat with or without weapons.


	2. Introduction

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Right, so we came up with this intro in the past couple of days. We'll be doing as much as we can on it.

* * *

This story begins with a war between vampires and demi gods. It all started years ago, when Gods were known to rule the world and vampires were a cruel joke to them. Some vampires believed they were meant to be so much more. Then it all changed when the vampires began to think that they should rule as well, but the Gods did not like that and decided to teach them a lesson.

For each vampire who felt that they should be rulers as well, were punished into being the Gods' slaves and one vampire, whose name was forbidden wanted to prove that the Gods were not so strong. So one night, as the Gods slept, the vampire had gone into the one of the Gods' rooms and had bitten the god. To this day, no one knows what truly happened to the god or vampire but things were never the same again.

The Gods could not believe that the most powerful, primordial Goddess, Khaos, and her daughter, Nyx, the Goddess of the Night, had made such creatures. Originally, upon encountering the blood drinking undead, the Gods thought it had something to do with Thanatos, God of Death, though he always denied it. This feud between them would last through several centuries, Khaos having given the creatures a strange kind of immortality via their diet of blood.

Because Nyx had a hand in their creation, the creatures worked better of a night time, becoming completely nocturnal, though originally they were able to work in daylight too. Over time, their bodies became sensitive to the heat of the sun, first getting a normal kind of sunburn, then painful blisters and burns, till they became so sensitive that stepping into even the weakest sunlight would make them completely burn.

As years have passed, the war took its toll on both sides, though a lot of vampire lives were taken, some of the gods and goddesses had taken a beating or two. So as the years passed, it seemed that the Gods and vampires had backed off of each other, no one had known why this had happened but it is not the end for either of them, as all the vampires had picked the most powerful female and male vampires they had ever known to create a pure blooded vampire child, who they believe would lead the vampire race into a war to end all wars.

A child who would be strong enough and powerful enough to kill all the gods and lead their kind to what they believe they should have been at the beginning. The rulers they should have been from the start. Of course, the vampires they picked were well known for who and what they were, the vampire Queen Victoria, lover of all women, she made her prey and hater of men she killed as soon as they crossed her path, and the Count himself, Sebastian Constantin, who fought in battle and was well known for what he did to his victims.

They decided that they would make a child for the future of their kind, for all the vampires lives that had been taken in this war. The child that would lead them to victory, and the gods would fear those who they once treated as slaves. The child who would be named Drusilla ShadowClaw. They believed that she would change everything.

Meanwhile, the gods had their own ideas. Zeus and the other Olympians were the most powerful, as they had defeated their parents, the Titans. They looked to Athena, bright goddess of wisdom, who figured out that they would need to utilize the demigods, as well as their own strongest fighters. They went to the Oracle to find out how best to make a child strong enough to combat this vampire child.

They found that they would have to breed a demigod child of Ares, with one of Hercules, then breed the resulting child with the God of the Sun, Apollo. His archery skills would be needed in this child. So they found a male child of Ares and a female child of Hercules, who luckily, fell in love with each other, then ended up with a daughter, who they named Fae. Fae was sent to be raised with humans as she didn't show any signs of her parents power.

Fae was eventually found by Apollo, who, predictably, fell for her, and got her pregnant. Their union resulted in a daughter, Marisol. Marisol, the Gods realised, was to be their only hope against the vampire child, Drusilla.

From Drusilla's birth they fed her blood from the humans' strongest warriors mixed with that of her parents. This was never done with any vampire before whether they were born or created, but they saw no other choice. The more Drusilla fed, the stronger she became. From a young age she began showing her power, a very rare power that had only been posessed by one other vampire from the Constăntinești clan.

This power was called Shadow, as it gave the vampire power to control the shadows to his or her will. At first she was moving her belongings around the room like telekinesis, shadow like claws throwing everything around the room, helping her hang upside down from the ceiling. Though the vampires were proud of how her abilites were improving, they never once took it easy on her, with each day that passed, they made sure she took everything seriously, but when she heard someone play the violin, she seemed to concentrate more, listening to the music it made.

So they decided to use it to their advantage by teaching her to play. What she learned when she played she would use in battle. As she got older, they gave her side blades and showed her how to make and train with and they would be only for her.


	3. Chapter 1

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Ok, Zoe really likes to write. She keeps reminding me to do more on this. And we got our first two reviews. Yay. So Lenny2535 (Guest) and Deborah Howard (Guest), thank you. Zoe has joined us, yay. She's VampGirlZoe, and the number she has is 7555419. Also, if anyone was wondering, Marisol looks and sounds like Katie Cassidy (Blonde Ruby in Supernatural, Laurel Lance in Arrow) and Drusilla looks and sounds like Agnes Bruckner (Lilith Page in Once Upon A Time).

As the sun started to come up, the vampires began to rest as Drusilla went to her usual place to practice her shadow power. As she got her violin, she summoned her shadow as her eyes flashed red. Thus, a shadow appeared in the shape of Drusilla and as she played her violin, the shadow began to move.

Meanwhile, Marisol went to train and exercise. She chose to do archery first, as usual, then after about 150 shots, she moved on to hand to hand, by herself, away from the main part of camp. Luckily there was an area where one on one could be done, which Marisol preferred. She practically danced through the movements, closing her eyes as she did to train her other senses.

Marisol was slightly surprised when a shadow started to spar with her, though she continued regardless, not knowing that it was controlled by Drusilla, or that it wasn't another demigod using their gifts. Her style of fighting was incredibly graceful, like a professional dancer.

As time passed, Victoria entered Drusilla's room with a glass of blood for her. She sat down beside a blackened window, calling her daughter to sit with her. She had important things to discuss with the young woman.

"Drusilla, my dear, your father and I think you need to at least connect with the other vampires. They want you to lead them and connect with them."

Drusilla sighed, shaking her head. The others of their kind annoyed her, especially the males. They tried to gain her favour due to her status, not caring about her as a person, or how she thought or felt. What she needed was to find at least one of her kind to see her as a person, not as this vampire princess saviour.

"But Mother, I can't concentrate when I'm around them. They all keep going on about the same thing all the time."

Victoria placed her hand on Drusilla's face. She tried to stay calm while being someone who could guide her daughter to do what she was meant to do, though not at the cost of her being alone for all eternity.

"They all believe you will lead them, but that doesn't have to stop you finding someone you like."

Drusilla crossed her arms, sighing in frustration. Stretching her back a little, making the bones along her spine pop in a satisfactory way, she looked at her mother in an almost pleading way.

"But Father keeps trying to make me meet the males, but I don't feel that way about them and the females are either with a male or think they can do a better job and because I'm this royal vampire and I have everything given to me."

Victoria stood up at this point and looked at Drusilla, a little unimpressed with her dramatics. She decided to attempt a sort of compromise. If her daughter could find a friend, maybe she could also find someone to love.

"My dear, your father was not my choice. All I ask is that you at least open up a little, ok? Perhaps you could find a friend."

Drusilla looked at her mother and nodded. She figured that she could work on that. It wasn't too bad, for an idea.

"I'll try, Mother."

Victoria smiled. She truly hoped her child could find at least a good friend. Maybe more, but friends first. At least she hoped friends first. She knew Drusilla wasn't stupid, not stupid enough to rush into anything.

"Thank you my dear, now drink your blood. We all look forward to your training later and we expect you to do well. You need your strength."

Drusilla sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. She hated the amount of pressure her training with others placed on her. She understood that she couldn't fail, that all their lives basically depended on her, but it was difficult. She was young, very young for her kind.

"Yes Mother."

Victoria smiled, feeling a little bit worried, but hiding it well. She thought Drusilla was too young to have such a burden on her shoulders, but Sebastian would have his way.

"That's my girl."

Victoria smiled reassuringly as she left the room, leaving Drusilla to think about everything.

Meanwhile, at Camp Half Blood, Marisol was curious when her sparring partner, aka the strange shadow, faded when they finished. She hadn't seen one fade out like that before, quickly realising it wasn't made by a demigod. She, like the rest of the campers, had never met her father, though she had a pretty decent relationship with her mother.

Fae had taught her a lot about the gods, so Marisol knew Fae was a demigod/legacy hybrid, though she wasn't aware that her birth had been part of a plan. She didn't care, either way. She knew the vampires were deadly and needed to be stopped somehow.

They were creatures of the night, so Marisol had researched anything she could find about the night and the goddess of it. She found out that even Zeus himself feared the night goddess, so she had to be extremely powerful, as expected of a primordial deity. One of her children was Thanatos, the god of Death, which only added to the reasons why she should be feared and respected.

Marisol continued her solo training for a while, until one of the centaurs, a palomino coloured male called Eleftherios, trotted over to her. She had known him for a few years. Before she had gone to the camp, he had hidden as a human, using a wheelchair (A/N: like Mr Brunner did.) to watch over her, knowing she was due to go to the camp.

"Mari, you're training a lot. You should rest."

Marisol smiled at him and nodded. She sighed as she walked over to a small bench, then plopped herself onto it. Eleftherios handed her a clean, dry towel, which she took gratefully, wiping the sweat from her brow. She thought about asking him about the strange shadow, but decided to keep it to herself.

Eleftherios waited for Marisol to calm down from her training, then took her to go get something to eat. She wasn't dumb, she knew he liked her, but she wasn't interested in guys. Most of the girls in the camp were straight, and the ones who weren't, hid it well. She allowed Eleftherios and a few others to get her things, because they liked her, though she made sure they knew she wouldn't date them, that they would only ever be friends.


	4. Chapter 2

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Wow, that girl writes loads. Every time Zoe sends me the part she's working on, I have a whole bunch of paragraphs full to read. I'm having trouble keeping up with her. And she's decided on more character things, so Victoria looks and sounds like MyAnna Buring, and Sebastian looks and sounds like Vincent Perez, while Artix (uber creep introduced below) looks and sounds like Jamie Campbell Bower. On my side, Eleftherios looks and sounds like Alex Pettyfer. Also, yay, reviews make us happy. Thanks Jason Jenkins (Guest).

The sun set and the moon rose high in the night sky as Drusilla awakened from her coffin. Though she had a bed, she never slept in it, for the feeling of being alone. As she woke up, she started to prepare for her training, when she heard a knock on her door.

Drusilla knew what was to come as she walked to the door, opening it. There stood a handsome, to most, male vampire by the name of Artix. Drusilla looked at him, unimpressed with both his appearance and his attitude.

"Let me guess, my father wants to see me for something?"

Artix stood there and smirked, in a way that annoyed Drusilla deeply. He was under the impression that she just needed a little persuasion to take him as her mate, though he couldn't be more wrong.

"Yes he does, and he has asked me to keep you company on the way."

He went to step into her room without her permission. Drusilla's eyes flashed red as her fangs protruded from under her lips. She huffed in annoyance as she spoke to him, though she'd rather he just left her alone.

"Look, if my father wants to summon me, then he can send a bat. Now, get away from me."

Artix smirked, a little angry at her constant refusals. He was determined to make her his eventually, thinking that she would be grateful to have someone like him. He was narcissistic and arrogant.

"You know, that attitude will only get you so far, whether you're the princess or not."

Drusilla could feel her limit being pushed as she clicked her wrist, while clenching her fist. She couldn't understand why he refused to back off.

"Call me princess again and I'll rip your fangs out."

Artix took a step closer to her, smirking, while thinking he was getting to her. He looked down at her, her being about 5 feet, 7 and a half inches, while he stood at 6 feet tall.

"You may think you're the future of our kind but we all know you are just the same as the rest of us."

Drusilla tried hard to be calm as Artix kept moving closer to her, making her step back. She was a little nervous, due to his height advantage, but his lack of respect to her severely angered her. He should know that that was not the best thing to do.

"Artix, back off. Now."

He went to touch her face, making her snap, throwing him out of the room. He hit three walls, one after the other, as well as a pillar. She yelled angrily at him.

"I said back off!"

Then came a voice that made her very nervous, though the rage inside her covered it. She had hoped he would understand, though her father had a knack of not doing so.

"DRUSILLA!"

She panted a little, due to the depth of the rage that she felt as she looked over, with her eyes downcast, as her father stood there, unimpressed. Sebastian was not happy with the way she had behaved, regardless of the cause.

"Drusilla, I'm disappointed. I expect better from you. Do not mess up tonight, understand?"

She stood and looked him in the eyes. She didn't like to disappoint him, but sometimes his expectations of her were either too high or completely impossible.

"Yes father."

He looked annoyed as he walked away. As all this was going on, the other vampires stood there, watching, judging her. Some smirked, others were uncomfortable with what was going on. It was at that point that Drusilla stormed back into her room, to finish getting ready. She grabbed her side blades, strapping them to her thighs, then made her way to the training area.

In Camp Half-Blood, Marisol allowed Eleftherios escort her to the dining pavilion, getting herself a plate of nymph-cut barbecue, grapes, cheese and bread, while he fetched her a drink, knowing she preferred lemonade. She moved to the fire, dropping in a small amount of her food in an offering to her father and Hestia, as was the custom of the camp, then sat down and started to eat.

Eleftherios was shy of people seeing him eat for some reason, so he always ate alone, giving the gods a private offering of his own. Marisol was incredibly curious of the reason why he was shy of being seen while eating. As such, every time he took her for food, she always asked why. He always gave the same answer, that he just preferred it that way. This time, however, Marisol had resolved to ask him further. She used his nickname to get his attention.

"Hey, Turtle."

Eleftherios smiled at her as she used his nickname, deciding to use hers in response. They had come up with the nicknames in school, his due to the apparent slowness his wheelchair caused, and hers because of her blonde hair.

"Yes Sunny D?"

Marisol grinned and looked at him with wide, curious eyes. It was part of a new strategy that one of the Athena kids had helped her come up with. Eleftherios noticed the expression and muttered under his breath as he looked at her.

Marisol batted her eyelashes at him a little, then decided to ask before he figured it out. She had a plan B in case it didn't work though.

"Why don't you eat in front of people?"

Eleftherios blushed a little as she asked, shaking his head shyly. She did know what his favourite food was, so she sneaked a bit of the barbecued meat from her plate, then walked over to him and held it up in front of him. He made a sort of horsey whining sound.

Marisol smiled and wiggled it a little, then waited. When he didn't move, she went to eat it herself, until he took it from her hand in a very horselike manner. His mouth moved in a way that made you think about a horse when it eats an apple.


	5. Chapter 3

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Wowie! We're really enjoying writing this and the reviews are great. They're like giving us homemade cookies. We really appreciate all the kind words we've received and encouragement. We'll do our best with this. Also, another demigod introduced in this one, Brady, looks and sounds like Joseph Morgan (Klaus Mikaelson in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals).

Disclaimer: We own our characters and the plot, that is all.

As Drusilla headed to what seemed like a basement, but was really an underground arena, the vampires all gathered round. Victoria and Sebastian sat on their thrones, it was time to begin. Sebastian stood up and walked to the front, addressing all who had gathered there.

"We are all here to see the future of our kind lead us to victory. If you think you can do better, then I invite you to do so now. Let us begin, and see how our kind will be led by our saviour."

As he spoke, Drusilla entered the stadium, walking to the centre and grabbing her blades. She looked at her father, straight into his eyes, ready for anything. It was that moment when Victoria stood beside Sebastian and clapped.

"Let the training begin, and may the best one win."

She smirked as she knew the answer anyway. They both turned and sat back down as Drusilla spun the blade in her right hand, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes, they flashed blood red as her shadow reconnected with her. Flashes of what her shadow had learned in fighting went though her mind as she straightened up, clicking her neck.

A warrior ran towards her with a double sided axe and jumped in the air and was ready to strike as in a blink of an eye. Drusilla moved from where she stood, appearing behind him, then kicked the warrior in the back with one leg. She span around, wrapping her leg around his neck, snapping it. She had killed him easily enough, as two more warriors appeared.

One with a spear and the other with a sword and shield. As they both went for her, her eyes flashed again. Spear warrior flipped into the air by a shadow claw, while Drusilla clashed blades with the sword one. She quickly used the other blade to strike at the shield, kicking the legs from under him, using the shield to kick off, flipping in the air, as she locked one of her blades on the spear, cutting his hands off.

As he screamed in pain, falling to the ground, she grabbed the spear, and impaled the warrior. As the fallen vampire slid down the spear, and his blood dripped onto the floor, Drusilla looked around, as if daring anyone else to face her. She knew she could take it, no matter what, and was tired of having to prove it.

As she looked round, Artix smirked, standing up the top, out of sight, watching the whole thing. He smirked as he walked away. Victoria smiled, clapping as she knew that would happen, but Sebastian, on the other hand, sat there with a straight face showing no emotion as Drusilla looked up at him. She was so full of anger and wanted to take it out on him.

He knew in the moment he read her mind. Smirking, as if to say 'try it', then he stood up and walked forward, addressing the vampires once again.

"It would seem that there is no vampire here that can even make a simple strike against her."

He stated, sounding disappointed in them. He wanted to sort of goad them into trying harder, in a way that he knew would draw upon their competitive natures and encourage them.

"I have decided to take it upon myself to train the strongest vampires here and pit them against Drusilla. The one who can strike her will have a place by my side in my army against the Gods."

He looked around, making sure he had just the right level of intimidation in his expression. He was a leader, after all.

"So do not disappoint me."

He looked down at Drusilla, then walked off. Victoria stood up and clapped, a smug smile on her face.

"Another stupendous victory for my dear daughter, Drusilla. Still undefeated. As for the rest of you, perhaps you could learn a thing or two from this, now let the night begin."

She smiled and clapped some more as she looked at the fallen warriors, intrigued with the skill they had all shown, especially at how Drusilla had defeated them.

"Let us leave, Drusilla, my dear. I would like to a have a word with you."

Drusilla nodded as all the other vampires were leaving. Victoria appeared by Drusilla, they looked at each other, knowing what they were going to talk about without saying a word. Victoria was proud at how strong Drusilla's power was.

In the Demigod camp, Marisol walked around, watching the other Cabins doing the usual thing. Training, learning more mythology stuff, or working on their other skills. She wasn't slacking off, she was on her way to do some more archery training, as it was the time she felt most connected with her father, other than when she sang.

As usual, she had to put up with the other demigods looking at her, knowing of the prophecy more than she did. A few kept trying to spar against her, most getting extremely competitive, even when she defeated all of them. They didn't seem to want to give her a break.

A particularly annoying one, who also kept trying to ask her on a date, blocked her path suddenly. Brady Shelton, son of Aphrodite, winner of Marisol and Eleftherios's award for most narcissistic idiot in camp, did a mocking bow in front of her, smirking as she huffed at him.

"To what do I owe this unexpected displeasure?"

Marisol asked, smirking at Brady's shock at her words. He had always been surrounded by nymphs who boosted his already huge ego, making him even more arrogant. The only thing Marisol had to admit she liked about him was that he could occassionally say something intelligent. Not always though.

"D-Displeasure? Oh come on, Mari. When are you gonna admit that you're head over heels for me?"

Brady ran his fingers through his short dirty blonde hair, trying to look hot and failing miserably in Marisol's opinion.

"Oh, maybe in a hundred years."

She answered with pure sarcasm, knowing that demigods mostly had a normal human lifespan. She enjoyed playing her little sarcastic game with him and any other narcissistic piece of crap who thought he was the Gods' gift to the world.

Brady pouted at Marisol's answer and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him, causing her to lash out at him in anger at his arrogant, annoying attitude. He attempted to kiss her, barely getting close enough to feel her breath, before feeling a sudden sharp pain in his lower area.

Marisol had rammed her knee between his legs, hard, causing him to drop to the floor, holding his balls. The act amused her thoroughly as he squirmed on the ground. She stepped over him and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't do that again."


End file.
